


Right Where I'm Supposed to Be

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Case Fic, Dirty Talk, First Time, Inspired by Art, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Pre-Canon, Reverse Bang, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, condoms with the girl, hint of incest kink, unprotected sex between sam and dean, virgin sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a case and tensions are high. Sam finally looks old enough to get into a bar with his fake ID and while there they meet a friendly waitress who takes them both home. It's amazing but Sam can't help but feel awkward the next morning.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Right Where I'm Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write, I hope you all enjoy it.  
> My artist, Peachy, is incredible. Her art is just too too good and clearly very inspiring.  
> DO NOT FORGET to go show her some love here https://peach-coke.livejournal.com/38083.html  
> My beta, Em, is amazing and this fic wouldn't be half as coherent without her.

“Can you stop being a dick for just, like, one minute? I’d ask for two but I think that would be beyond you right now,” Sam yelled across the hotel room at his brother, after Dean had gotten them kicked out of the town library while Sam was researching their current case.

“How about you stop being a little bitch for one minute. Think you can do that, huh, Sammy?” Dean shouted right back, wholly unrepentant.

Sam took a deep breath in through his nose and got up, walking towards the bathroom. Before he could get there, Dean vaulted over his bed and slid into the bathroom on socked-feet, slamming the door in Sam’s face. Sam slammed his hand against the flimsy door, feeling his blood pressure rise.

“FUCK OFF YOU DICK,” he yelled again through the door, kicking it for good measure and feeling relief from letting it out, instead of keeping his anger bottled up. He was sixteen and it felt like he was angry all the time. At Dean, at their father, at the world. Usually he just held it all inside until he burst but Dean was simply the best at bringing it out of him.

“Sorry Sammy. When you gotta go, you gotta go,” Dean offered through the door with the clear sound of opening his zipper.

Sam stomped away towards his bed and lay down on his back, staring up at the smoke-stained ceiling in their shitty-hotel-of-the-week. He pulled his thoughts away from Dean and back towards the case that was making them both frustrated. Day three and no new intel, no idea who the poltergeist could be or why it was haunting that house. Sam hated cases like this. He was ready to suggest just putting hex bags in the walls when Dean had his tantrum and got them thrown out of the library.

The bathroom door opened in front of Sam and Dean shoved his way past, grabbing his boots and jacket. “I’m gonna go to a bar. Have a few drinks. Blow off some steam and then find some better companionship for the evening.” 

Dean sat down on the end of his bed and bent to ace up his boots and Sam just barely stopped himself from stomping his foot.

“Not without me.” 

He squared his shoulders and glared at his brother, daring him to refuse. “I’ve had my fake ID for years and I finally look old enough to use it. If you’re going to a bar to _blow off some steam_ ” Sam mocked, rolling his eyes and making a face as he speaks, “then you’re taking me with you.”

Dean stood and moved so that he was once again toe to toe with Sam, making it extremely obvious who was the taller brother these days. Dean gave Sam a long, slow look up and down and stepped back, breathing hard through his nose.

“Fine. You have five minutes to get ready or I’m leaving without you and you can walk to the bar alone. And you better not get in my way with the ladies.” Dean pulled on his jacket and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam stood frozen for thirty seconds, waiting for it to sink into his head that Dean had said yes to him tagging along. He ducked into the bathroom to take a piss and check his image in the mirror. Too skinny, flippy hair, and weird colored eyes looked back at him. He shrugged, swiped on more deodorant and ran out the door after his brother.

The bar was, unsurprisingly, mostly empty when they got there, but it was a Thursday night and they knew that it would fill up soon. As much as a small, hometown bar ever did. Dean steered them to a table in the corner with good sightlines to the door and the bar and waved down the waitress.

“I’ll have whatever’s on tap but can I get a Jack and coke for my little sweetie here? And do you have a kitchen menu?” Dean laid the charm on thick and Sam could easily see why. The waitress was gorgeous, long tanned legs, and hourglass curves and natural blonde hair with a cute smile and brown eyes. Sam found himself charmed when she turned her smile to him and he hated that he couldn’t stop the blush that spread over his cheeks.

“Oh, aren’t you two the cutest? I”ll be back with a menu and your drinks, boys.” She swayed off and Sam couldn’t stop himself from watching the way her hips moved.

“So you do like girls.” Dean interjected into his daydream and Sam turned a scowl on him.

“Yes, I like girls. I like guys too. You wanna make fun, make fun. I’m right here.” Sam spread open his arms as if to let his brother take a swing at him but really, he didn’t know how Dean would react to the news he’d just imparted.

Neither of them said another word until Tammy-Lynn, according to her nametag, had dropped off their drinks. Sam sipped at his Jack and coke and just waited. He knew there would be a discussion.

“Me too,” Dean said before taking a long drink of his beer, refusing to meet his eyes across the small table. Sam was saved from having to reply by Tammy-Lynn’s return.   
“Have a chance to check out the menu?” she asked with a smile and Dean’s charm came right back out as he ordered four or five different things off the menu for them to share. Tammy turned her eyes to Sam but he ducked his head again and kept quiet.

“Save me from blushing boys. My weakness. I’ll be back with your food. If you need me, just wave,” Tammy sighed at them and sauntered off again.

“Does Dad know?” Sam wasn’t sure why that was his first question, probably because he couldn’t stop the fear that settled in his bones at the thought of his father finding out. Dean took another long drink and sighed.

“Yeah. He doesn’t love it but says as long as I’m discreet, meaning don’t get beat up and don’t catch any STDs, he doesn’t care. He’d rather not hear about it but he’s not a homophobe, Sammy.” Sam felt his heart rate slow down at Dean’s words and he sipped his drink again, only to find the ice in the glass clinking against his teeth and the beverage gone. Dean raised his hand and waved for another round.

They drank and ate and didn’t talk much as the bar filled around them. Sam felt the alcohol going to his head but didn’t want to break the tentative comfort they had with each other and ask to leave. He sipped his fourth drink slowly, sucking and crunching on the ice when it was empty instead of asking for another.

“Chewing on ice is a sign of sexual frustration,” Dean offered quietly, and Sam stopped chewing instantly, turning and looking his brother in the eye. “Anyone taking care of you Sammy?” Dean asked and Sam bit his tongue fiercely to make sure that he didn’t say anything.

“No, huh? I mean, unless you’ve been hiking up skirts in the bathrooms or trading handjobs in the locker rooms at school, when would you have time? We gotta get you laid. Sammy.”

Sam shook his head and didn’t even see Dean signal for another round of drinks. “No, Dean, I’m fine.” His voice squeakedand Dean was quiet long enough that he wasn’t sure if his brother had actually heard him.

“You still holding onto your v-card Sammy?” Dean leaned in close and asked, beer wafting off his breath. Sam swallowed hard and caught Dean’s eye and knew, from the way that Dean jolted back, that he didn’t even have to nod for Dean to know the truth.

**********************************

Dean visibly chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded his head a little, lost in thought as Tammy-Lynn dropped off their drinks.

“So, I don’t normally do this but you two are just... too much for me to ignore. I get off work in twenty minutes. You both wanna take me home?” She cocked her hip and batted her eyes at both of them but knew by now that Dean was going to be the only one that spoke to her.

“You want… both of us to take you home?” Dean asked with a note of insecurity in his voice and Sam couldn’t figure out what would make Dean feel unsure of himself.

“I’m feeling bold. Generous. Adventurous. You’re both gorgeous and look like you know how to show a lady a good time.” Tammy-Lynn grinned then paused with a finger on her lips. “Not that i’m always a lady.” She looked over at Sam and winked as she put her hand on his knee under the table and slid it up his thigh. “I do so love to see his blush.” She turned back to Dean but left her hand where it was, with her fingertips too close to Sam’s crotch for his comfort.

“I bet you and me workin’ together could get him screaming. He looks like the type if you treat him right?” Sam looked at Dean and they shared some silent conversation between them as Tammy-Lynn waited. Finally, Dean broke their eye contact.

“Twenty minutes? Just enough time to finish our drinks and cash out, if you wouldn't mind bringing me the check?”

Sam was in a daze from that moment until they were back at their hotel room, Tammy-Lynn kicking off her shoes and laying herself out across Sam’s bed like some kind of fantasy. She spread her legs, her tiny shorts looking like little more than underwear and lifted herself up onto her elbows.

“Mmmm, how about a little show boys. Show me you know how to kiss?” She watched them with her head tilted like they were some kind of experiment. That was the first and only time it even crossed Sam’s mind to confess to her that they were brothers.

Before he got the chance to say anything, Dean was wrapping his hand around the back of Sam’s neck, his thumb skimming up and down the tendon on the side in a soothing motion, and bringing their lips together. Sam couldn’t help the whimper that left his throat as Dean’s tongue flicked against his lips, encouraging him to open up.

Dean was a much better kisser than the three other people Sam had kissed up to this point in his life and his knees felt like they were barely going to keep holding him up if Dean didn’t give him a break. Dean pulled back from the kiss, trailing little kisses to the corner of Sam’s mouth and across his cheek as his hands guided Sam to turn and face the bed.

Now Sam was in front of Dean with Dean’s breath tickling his ear as they both looked down at Tammy-Lynn on the bed. She’d pulled off her shirt as they’d kissed and opened the fly of her shorts. Her lacey black bra matched the black lace showing from underneath her open fly and she was rubbing a thumb across her nipple and smiling at them.

“Yeah, just like that. Who wants to come here and lemme taste for myself, hmm?” She asked, opening her legs even wider.

“Crawl up there between her legs and give her a little kiss, Sammy. C’mon. Wanna watch.” Dean rocked his cock against Sam’s ass as he whispered in Sam’s ear and Sam whimpered again, rubbing himself back on it helplessly. “Go on little bottom boy. I’ll take care of you later.” Dean swatted Sam on the ass and Sam got moving, shrugging off his flannel overshirt and tossing it onto the floor as he kicked off his shoes and kneed onto the end of the bed between Tammy-Lynn’s legs.

She reached out towards Sam but he stopped and kissed up the inside of her leg from ankle to knee before moving close enough to lay on top of her and kiss. She guided him into the kiss as she pulled him down on top of her. She wrapped a leg around his hip and encouraged him to rock into her. Sam was so swept away that when he felt someone’s hands on his feet he jumped and pulled away from Tammy-Lynn to turn and look at the end of the bed.

Dean had shed his clothes down to his boxer-briefs and was trying to help Sam and Tammy pull off their clothes without disturbing them. Dean winked up at him and gestured with his chin for Sam to go back to what he was going, and Tammy scratched her fingernails across his scalp which made his eyes roll in his head.

Time blurred again in flashes of skin and moans and clothes flying. Sam blinked and he found himself once again crouched at the end of his bed between Tammy’s naked legs, this time without a stitch of clothes between them. He tried to turn his head but felt Dean press close behind him, their naked bodies fitting together perfectly. He felt Dean’s blood-hot cock slot between the cheeks of his ass and couldn’t help but rub up and down on it a little.

“Save it, delicious boy. Focus. I’m gonna feed your oral fixation on sweet, sexy Tammy here.” Sam focused his eyes again on Tammy’s perfect, naked body. He felt his mouth water and even though he didn’t know what to do, he had some impulses.

“Your body knows what to do. I’m just gonna help you make it better. Trail your tongue up her thigh lightly, but stop before you touch her pussy.” Sam felt a bolt of heat at Dean’s command and when he did as instructed and got a growled “good boy” in his ear his whole body shivered in pleasure. Dean cradled the back of Sam’s head and pushed him down.

“Start slow. Closed mouth kisses. When she’s squirming that’s when you get your tongue involved.” Sam followed Dean’s directions as best he could with Tammy-Lynn squirming underneath him and trying to get him to focus on one spot.

“Gotta stop teasing now. Get your face in there. Flick the tip of your tongue across her clit. And gimme your hand.” Sam lifted his right hand and twisted it back to give to Dean as he followed instructions and Tammy started whining. Sam felt his fingers sucked into hot, wet and pulled his face away from Tammy’s pussy to turn his head and see Dean sucking on his first two fingers. Dean popped Sam’s fingers out of his mouth, glistening with spit. It took everything Sam had to not push them into his mouth to taste Dean again.

“Now, you are gonna press your middle finger slowly up inside her right here.” Dean moved their hands to just beneath Sam’s chin and pushed Sam’s finger till the tip slipped inside Tammy. It was so hot and wet and Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head a bit as he pushed his hand forward.

“When you’re inside her up to the webbing of your hand, curl your finger and feel around there. You should feel a textured spot inside her. Graze your fingertip across it as you suck on her clit.” Dean leaned in close and touched his tongue to Sam’s where it was still busy flicking across Tammy’s clit.

“Works every time. Be good. I’ll be back.” With that, Dean was gone, moving off the end of the bed and Sam watched as he rounded the side and went to sit next to Tammy’s face.

********************************************

“What do you want, hmmm?” Dean leaned down and kissed Tammy’s lips, unable to stop himself from comparing her kiss with Sammy’s.

“Fuck. I want both of you. I see this fat dick….” Tammy trailed off her hand wrapping around the shaft of Dean’s cock, “and all I can think about how good it’s gonna feel in my pussy. Gonna hit every spot, aren’t you?” She asked and Dean wasn’t sure if she was talking to him or his cock, which had happened more than once before, so he just hummed a wordless agreement.

“And what about sweet Sammy? Hmm? What do you want to do with him?” Dean shifted his hips so that she could get a better grip on his cock and stroke slowly, teasingly.

“Little Sammy with that long skinny cock? I want him in my ass,” Tammy said before she pulled Dean back down into another lipstick-tasting kiss.

“Okay. We can definitely do that, sugar. First, though, I want you to look down between your legs and see that beautiful boy. That beautiful, young, eager to learn and even more eager to please beautiful boy. Can you come in his mouth, sugar? Can you talk him through how to make you come all over that pretty face?” Dean whispered into Tammy’s ear and she arched her back, pressing her head into the pillows.

“Fuck yes. Ohhhkay, Sammy. Sam, is that one finger? I need you to push another inside me and just hold them there. Oh fuck, just like that but twist them so that they’re thicker, yes, good boy, just like that.” Tammy trailed off into unintelligible grunts and moans as Dean shuffled to his bag for condoms and lube, cursing himself the whole while for not getting them sooner.

“Dontstop, dontstop, fuck your tongue oh my god.” Tammy’s voice reached a crescendo as Dean climbed back onto the bed next to Sam. He watched as Tammy’s legs shook and her back arched and he could see how wet she was as Sam kept doing what she told him to do.

Dean pushed close so that he could nibble at Sam’s ear and talk him through this next part.

“Now, you can usually tell by the way she either pushes herself into your face or pulls away if she can come again or is too sensitive. But either way, keep your fingers where they are and stop your tongue.” Sam twists his head and he’s glistening wet from the tip of his nose to the bottom of his chin and Dean couldn’t stop himself no matter what from leaning in and licking into Sam’s sweet mouth to get the taste of girl and Sam in his mouth.

************************************

Sam let Dean lick into his mouth as he felt Tammy’s insides squeeze his fingers less and less. He turned his head away from Dean when he heard his name called.

“Ohh Sammy, that was perfect. Gonna be even better when I’m filled front and back but come on up here baby, while Dean gets me ready.” Tammy opened her arms and Sam only hesitated for a second; he wanted to stay with Dean but he also wanted to see what else they could get out of the night.

Sam and Tammy traded hungry but lazy kisses as Dean opened her up. Sam kept moving his mouth down to Tammy’s sweet nipples so that he could see Dean, really so that they could see each other.

When Tammy declared herself ready, Dean moved them around so that Sam was on his back on the bed and Tammy was laying on top of him. Dean rolled the condom onto Sam and Sam had to fight not to come at the feel of Dean’s fingers slicking him up.

When they were finally all settled, both of them pushed inside of Tammy’s welcoming, warm body, even the shape and feel of her body fell away until it felt like it was just Sam and Dean. Sam looked up over Tammy’s shoulders and held Dean’s eye as Tammy writhed between them and did most of the work of fucking herself up and down on them.

Sam felt an acute loss when Dean slipped away from the tangle on the bed but Tammy roudoubled her focus and began to grind down on his cock so hard that his eyes crossed. He felt something warm and wet over his hole and balls and twisted his head to look down and see Dean between his and Tammy's legs. Dean moved slightly so they could make eye contact and he winked at Sam before he went back down. Alternating between licking and fingering Sam’s hole and Tammy’s where Sam’s latex-clad dick hadn’t stopped moving.

“Oh fuck, Dean, need your dick. C’mon, need you back inside me. Gotta come on both your dicks.” Tammy whined and Sam nearly yelled at her to shut up when he lost the feel of Dean’s fingertip pressed just inside of him.

Sam almost sobbed from the loss but focused on his dick instead, the way it was being squeezed just right. He choked a little when Dean pushed his fingers into his mouth, letting Sam taste himself on Dean’s skin and that was enough for him. He whined and pushed his dick up-up-up and came in the condom, totally ignoring Tammy’s increasingly annoying whines and whimpers as she came too.

Sam mostly passed out after that, unable to keep his head together long enough to even clean up, but he certainly didn’t object when he felt Dean cleaning him up.

“Knocked the poor guy out, huh?” he heard Tammy ask softly and Dean’s answering hum of agreement.

In the morning, Sam woke up unpleasantly shocked to see that Tammy had stayed the night. He shuffled off the bed softly as he could and shut himself in the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. When he opened the door Tammy and Dean were both awake and having a hushed conversation by the door as Tammy pulled on her shoes.

“Morning Sammy.” Dean offered as Tammy gave a little finger wave across the room at him. He smiled and moved to his open duffle to look for some clean clothes.

“Nice to meet you guys. See you later,” Tammy offered as she slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

The silence was oppressive for a moment as Sam pulled his clothes on without looking up even once. He needed to open his mouth and say something to Dean but he couldn’t make his voice work.

“You-” He stared, clearing his throat awkwardly before he tried again, “You were right. We needed the, uh, night off. I dunno if I dreamt it or what but I had a thought about the case and I think we have a lead, but I gotta check something. I can head to the library while you get us breakfast?” Sam stood, ready to face whatever the aftermath of the night before would be and finally looked up at Dean.

Dean was smiling softly at him, still in last night’s rumpled and dirty boxers, his amulet and nothing more. Sam’s breath caught as he was struck by how beautiful and sexy his brother was, not just in that moment, but all the time.

“Sounds like a plan. You want to wait for me and I’ll drive you?” Dean stepped closer and Sam chewed on his lip. He shook his head and let Dean come fully into his personal space, smelling like sweat and sex. Sam’s whole body just throbbed with Dean’s nearness.

“Okay. You want me to meet you at the library or meet you back here?” Dean asked again, his voice so soft that someone standing on the other side of the room wouldn't have heard him. Sam chewed his lip more before letting it slip back into place, pink and glistening. He looked at Dean’s mouth, still swollen from the night before.

“Back here. I know what I”m looking for, I just need to find the right book.” Sam lifted his hand and traced the outline of the amulet on Dean’s chest. Dean took a laboured inhale through his nose.

“Tonight, no distractions. No interruptions. No one else.” Dean promised and Sam didn't pretend to not understand, he nodded quickly and darted forward to kiss Dean on the lips.

“Promise.”

****************************

Sam walked to the library quickly, thinking only about where he needed to look to find the information he needed. Luckily, the librarian on duty wasn’t the same one that had kicked them out the day before and he was able to find what he needed and copy the information down in short time.

He arrived back at the motel with the information in his hands to find Dean waiting with breakfast and coffee. Sam’s favorite kind of coffee, from a different place than Dean had grabbed breakfast. Sam couldn’t stop his heart from thumping wildly in his chest, knowing Dean went through the trouble of a second stop just to get him his favorite coffee. He sat at the small table and sipped his coffee, unable to keep his eyes off his brother.

Dean nudged his foot under the table and Sam nudged back, feeling a flush across his cheeks that had nothing to do with the steam from the coffee. Dean cleared his throat and lifted an eyebrow, his eyes darting to Sam’s research and back up. Sam blinked his way out of the flirtatious fog and nodded, setting the coffee down.

“So get this, back in the eighteen hundreds this whole town was a farm owned by the Jessup family. In…” Sam trailed off, flicking his eyes down to the info he’d copied at the library, “ah. In 1888 the head of the family, Jedidiah Jessup, died under suspicious circumstances. His widow, Mary, started selling off the family land parcel by parcel, until all that was left was their original house and a pile of money.”

“Wife killed him?” Dean asked, finishing off his breakfast sandwich and sitting back in the chair.

“Not sure, but it was an unhappy marriage. Mary told anyone who would listen that he beat her and that he was impotent, which is why they didn’t have any kids to leave the family farm too. I think either the wife or Jed himself are our poltergeist, maybe even both of them, fighting for eternity.”

Dean nodded and bent over to re-tie the laces on his boots. “Where are they buried?”

“Well, the wife is like the mother of the town, she’s in a mausoleum in the Anglican cemetery. Gonna have to check it out now before we can head back tonight.” Sam shuffled his papers and got up to grab his boots.

“Don;t make me drag it out of you Sammy, where’s the husband?” Dean asked from close enough behind Sam that he shivered from the sudden body heat.

“That’s the funny thing. No one knows where the husband is buried. But I found some references to a tree that grew ‘black and wicked’ behind the old manor, and I feel like that’s the place to start looking. Cemetery first.” Sam turned around and Dean was still right there in his personal space.

They stood, toe-to-toe, starting at each other for a moment until the corner of Dean’s mouth came up in a smirk that made Sam’s nipples tighten. Dean glanced down and clearly saw them through the outline of Sam’s thin tee-shirt and his smirk deepened. He winked and turned towards the door.

“Love it when you take control like that baby boy. Makes me all tingly.” And with that parting shot, Dean was out the door. Sam took a moment to breathe deep and try to tell his dick it wasn’t time for that before he followed.

\-----------------------------------

Five hours later found them hungry, dirty, and tired as they tromped through the overgrown backyard of the ruins of the Jessup manor house. The haunting was taking place at the house that had been built on the remaining Jessup land, but the ruins of the old house were still there.

“Sammy, I swear. I dunno what we’re doing out here but if we don’t find what we’re looking for soon I might just lose it,” Dean growled, as he pulled his foot out of the mud it was stuck in. Sam stepped up next to him and kissed his cheek.

“We’re almost there. From what I understand, you can’t miss this tree or the clearing of dead things that surrounds it. Apparently people have been trying to cut it down since the early nineteen hundreds but… they… just…” Sam trailed off as he noticed the clearing they were in.

Absolutely nothing was growing. In the center of the clearing, surrounded by at least six feet of nothingness in each direction, was a Hazel tree. However, instead of bright green or even sickly yellow green leaves, it had blood red leaves in the middle of summer and it’s trunk was black.

“Well, that’s definitely haunted,” Dean offered, one hand out in front of Sam as though protecting him from the tree.

“In Welsh history, Hazel was given to rejected lovers. So what would that say about burying them in an unmarked grave beneath a Hazel tree?” Sam wondered aloud, stepping forward past Dean and his outstretched arm towards the tree. He got as close as three feet away before he dropped the bag he’d carried containing shovels, lighter fluid, salt, and anything else he could think of that they would need.

“I don’t know about that Sammy but I’m not digging a circle around this tree, so we need to decide where to dig.” Dean reached down and took the shovel from Sam but made no further moves.

Sam grabbed his compass and walked around the tree. “We’re gonna have to dig close enough that the roots are affected, otherwise we wouldn’t be getting this reaction. And back in the olden days, it was believed that the East was associated with Satan and the West with Jesus, and this was a good Anglican family, so I’m thinking that as an insult he would have been buried on the east side of the tree, facing east.” Sam stood at the spot he’d chosen and stepped closer to the tree until he was close enough to smell the sickly leaves and took the first shovelful of dirt.

Sighing, Dean joined him and they dug in mostly silence. When they’d gone only a foot down, Sam saw the first bone.

“Is that… a foot?” Dean asked, crouching down to peer at the uncovered bone.

“He was buried upside down, just under the topsoil, without a coffin?” Sam asked, slightly horrified. Even as young as they were, they’d both seen a lot of different burials but this was something they’d never seen before and it felt wrong to Sam.

“Right, this just got a little more complicated. You dig in a semi-circle on that side around the body and I’ll do the same on this side. Let’s just hope ol’ Jed wasn’t that tall.”

They’d reached his hips when the wind picked up. At first, it felt good, cutting across the sweat on Sam’s body to cool him in the heat of the day. Then the wind picked up more, cutting across the bare clearing with nothing to slow it down and it felt like knives slicing across his skin. He straightened from his crouch and turned his back to the wind for a moment, to wipe his face, when the branches of the Hazel tree seemed to come up and whip across his face.

Sam stumbled back, his hand over his face where the branches had hit him.

“Sammy!” Dean shouted to be heard above the roaring wind and Sam lowered his hand covered in blood to face Dean.

“SAMMY GET DOWN!” Dean shouted again, his eyes wide at whatever was behind Sam. Without thinking, Sam dropped to his belly, hiding his wounded face in the crook of his arm. Whatever passed over him was close enough to raise the hair on the back of his neck, but when he raised his head he saw nothing. He tried to push himself back to his feet but the wind was too strong and he couldn’t get higher than his hands and knees.

“Dean!” He shouted across the small clearing, trying to raise his head but stuck, unable to move as the wind picked up even stronger and loud enough that he fell back to his belly in the mud and covered his ears.

Suddenly, the wind stopped. Sam felt dizzy from the sudden absence of sound and the lack of pressure against his back. He pushed himself to his feet and his eyes searched for Dean, unable to spot him at first. Dean had crouched in the hole near the skeleton, his bicep thrown over the top of his head for protection, but the wind had disturbed the dirt piles and he was covered in dirt.

“Dean, Dean, are you okay?” Sam took three steps towards his brother when something hit him in the back of the head, causing him to stumble and fall forward, landing within the branches of the hazel tree. He felt trapped by the branches, as though they were holding onto him, keeping him from pulling himself away.

“DEAN!” He yelled again, able to see Dean’s worried and bruised face pop out above the lip of the whole they’d dug before his face was covered with leaves.

Sam kicked and yelled and clawed at the branches, trying to rip the leaves off, trying to break the branches and let him so. Finally, he tore enough of the limbs away from his torso to pull himself free from the tree and stumble into Dean’s arms.

“We gotta burn the whole thing, get the salt.” Dean said, squeezing Sam tight for one second before letting him go. Sam dove for the duffel and the giant can of salt they always carried with them, only to cry out wordlessly when it wasn’t there. He lifted his eyes to turn towards Dean when he saw it, at the edge of the clearing, a root twined through the handle and dragging it away. Dean grabbed the kerosene as Sam threw himself after the salt canister being dragged away from the clearing by vines and roots.

Sam managed to wrestle the salt canister away from the sentient roots and yanked the cap off, getting salt everywhere as he tried to cover both the partially-exposed body in the hole and the bush while Dean soaked it with kerosene across from him.

Sam nodded and started to step away as Dean reached into his pocket for his lighter, flicking it open with a twist of his hand and setting the small flame to a leaf directly in front of him that was dripping with kerosene. 

The Hazel tree went up in flames immediately, the entire thing seeming to light up in a _whoosh_ of flame all at one. There was a sound surrounding them that was not unlike a scream but from something that didn’t have vocal chords. Sam stepped back again and again until his back hit a tree at the edge of the clearing. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness of the fire and to find Dean in the light. Dean appeared next to the burning too, too close in Sam’s opinion, and started walking towards Sam when a branch exploded off the tree and hit Dean’s bicep.

“DEAN!” Sam shouted, his eyes frantically searching for Dean in the light of the fire and the darkness that surrounded it. He took two steps forward and finally saw Dean, dragging himself along the ground away from the burning tree. He rushed over and pulled Dean to his feet and back towards the edge of the clearing.

“That hurt like a bitch, ow.” Dean whined, gingerly lifting his arm to show the burned flesh and the remnants of his tee shirt sleeve. “And now my best shirt is just fucked. Dammit.” He tore the shirt off over his head and held the unburned part to his bicep while Sam watched.

“We’re gonna have to wait till the whole thing is out so the woods don’t catch on fire,” Sam offered, starting to feel the various aches and pains across his body.

“Yeah.” Dean sighed, pulling Sammy in with his unharmed arm so they could cuddle close.

“Poltergeist possessing a tree, that’s a new one.” Dean offered as they watched the flames.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Damn, boys, I know I left you in better condition than that! You both okay?” Tammy-Lynn asked, propping her hip against the table.

After watching the fire go out and going back to the motel for cleanup and bandaging, Sam and Dean ended up at the same bar as the previous night, looking to have a few post-successful hunt drinks before they slept.

“Yeah, you could say it was a rough day, but we’ve had worse.” Sam offered with a smile. Tammy-Lynn leaned in close and smiled back. 

“Well, I’ll be back with some drinks and food, on the house.” Before Dean could say she didn’t need to do that, she was gone, her perky ass swaying as she headed towards the bar. Dean sighed and looked over at Sam, bruised and bandaged and still looking like the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Those puppy dog eyes work like a dream, man, you’ve been charming ladies at restaurants into giving us free food since you were little.” Dean got a kick out of the way that Sam flushed and looked down at the worn tabletop without a reply.

Tammy returned with beers, mozzarella sticks and nachos and left the table without a word. Sam and Dean dug in and Dean hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until the food was in his face. After shoveling a few handfuls of nachos into his mouth, he lifted his beer and tilted it towards Sammy.

“To a successful hunt.” Sam clinked their glasses together and as he did Dean felt Sam hook their ankles together under the table. He nearly coughed up his beer but held it at the last second, turning to look at Sam after he made sure he could breathe.

Sam said nothing, but rubbed his calf along Dean’s, making Dean shiver down to his bones. Dean felt his nipples perk up with arousal as he scooted an inch or two closer to Sam. They ate and drank quietly for another couple minutes, Tammy coming over to check on them when she saw the drinks were low.

“You boys want another round?” It was clear that she was proposing more than just another round of beers. Dean opened his mouth to let her down gently when Sam piped up.

“I think we should head back and sleep off the injuries. Between you last night and our day today, I’m just beat.” Sam reached out and grabbed her dainty hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss across her knuckles and Dean sat back in wonder. When did Sam get game like that? How could something that simple make the girl from last night’s sexcapades blush?

“Oh, well, that’s a shame but I’m glad I could help ensure that you both get a good night's sleep tonight then.” She demurred and stepped away from the table, wiggling her fingers in a goodbye.

Dean stood without a word and put enough cash on the table to cover the drinks, food, and healthy tip regardless of what she charged them for, then gripped Sam’s hand and pulled him up out of the booth. Dean steered Sam out of the bar with a hand very low on his back, his fingertips almost grabbing the sweet ass in front of him. When they stepped outside, Dean moved closer, his hand curling around the perfect handful of Sam’s ass. He followed Sammy to the passenger side of the car and crowded him against it.

“Dean” Sam sighed, wiggling distractingly between Dean and the car. Dean leaned back far enough for Sam to spin around and then pressed right back in, their bodies touching from knees to chest.

“Dean.” Sam breathed again pushing up on his toes so that he could breathe in Dean’s face and brush their noses together.

“Where’s the confident guy that was just inside? Where is the smooth talker who took charge? Hmm?” Dean asked, brushing their lips together but not letting the touch deepen into a real kiss. Sam dropped back down to his flat feet and looked up at Dean, blinking slowly over dilated eyes.

“It’s different with you, De. It… matters more.” Sam confessed and before he could blink again Dean was cupping his face and pulling it up into a kiss. Dean licked into Sam’s mouth and groaned at the way Sam shyly flicked his tongue against Dean’s.

“Can I take you home? Can we go find a quiet place for us?” Dean asked between soft kisses.

He felt Sam nod and reached around Sam’s hip to pull at the door handle.

Sam climbed into the car, his eyes never leaving Dean’s until Dean moved around the car. Once he was settled with the door shut behind him, Sam shoved himself across the bench seat and pawed at Dean’s injured arm to pull him close. Dean couldn’t hold back his hiss of pain and Sam started to slide away but Dean grabbed at his shoulder and tucked Sam under his arm, now throbbing with pain.

Sam tucked his nose into Dean’s neck and sighed, pressing soft kisses to the exposed skin under his lips as Dean navigated the way from the bar back to the motel. Dean’s nipples were tight, showing clearly through his thin tee-shirt and every time Sam shifted and caught a glimpse of the little nubs his mouth watered, but he waited, making sure that Dean was focused enough to drive them back to the motel safely.

The drive was a blur of soft, silent kisses and goosebumps across flesh for both of them. Soon, they were getting out of the car and heading into their room. Sam stepped inside first while Dean shut and locked the door behind him.

The room was as they’d left it that morning, smelling of sex, one bed with rumpled and come-stained sheets, the other still made up from when they checked in. By unspoken agreement, they both climbed onto the still-made bed, and kicked off their shoes in the process.

For a moment they each just stared and looked their fill, but soon Sam sighed, his eyes closed to slits and he tilted his head forward and Dean couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He pressed forward, nearly mashing their mouths together in a violent kiss that rolled them over until Dean was on top of Sam.

Dean wiggled, feeling his tee-shirt ride up on his belly so there was a tiny strip of their skin touching and it wasn’t enough, it wouldn’t ever be enough. He licked his way into Sam’s mouth as he gently pressed his knee between Sam’s legs, getting them to open for him. He couldn’t stop devouring Sam, loving the little whimpers and jolts from the beauty beneath him.

“Clothes, gotta, clothes,” he said nonsensically as he pressed himself harder down into the lithe body beneath him. Sam shoved up at Dean’s shoulders and they separated to each pull off their own clothes, some unspoken agreement that if they each tried to help the other, it would never get done.

Dean stood up and started yanking at his clothes, tossing them to land on the wrecked bed from the night before, the scent of sex, of girl, of someone that wasn’t Sammy suddenly nauseating. He needed to cover the smell with Sammy. He needed it out of his head. When he turned back towards his bed, he couldn’t help the gasp that came from his lips.

“Beautiful.” 

Sam was still coltish, long and thin all over. Legs for miles and a thin torso, not an ounce of baby fat left on him anywhere. Laying sprawled on the bed was Dean’s little brother and yet he wasn’t all at once. And Dean couldn’t wait a moment longer.

Dean fell on the bed, his hands smoothing over caramel skin. His thumbs flicked against Sam’s tiny little nipples and he gasped, wiggling underneath Dean and smearing sticky, hot precome across Dean’s belly.

“You like that, huh? My little bottom boy. What am I gonna do with you?” Dean mused aloud as he dipped his head down to suck one of Sam’s nipples into his mouth.

“Anything. Everything. Deeeeeee.” Sammy whined as he arched his whole body towards Dean.

Dean slowly moved down Sam’s body, licking and nipping the skin to mark where he’d been. He traced the outline of Sam’s abs, and was nearly bucked off the bed when he bit down on Sam’s iliac crest. He could feel Sam’s cock bumping against the side of his face and the bone deep whines that Sam let out every time Dean breathed on it.

“Mmmm,” Dean laughed as he tongued the head of Sam’s cock and sucked it into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the bottom and pressing it into his soft palette. Sam nearly screamed with pleasure as Dean went as far down as he could go, one hand laying heavily across Sam’s hips and the other curled around Sam’s balls, teasing the skin behind them with his fingertips.

“Gonna come, gonna come.” Sam panted and Dean lifted his head, his fingers adding more pressure behind Sam’s balls and edging towards his little hole.

“Hold on just a little longer for me Sammy,” Dean grunted as he pressed a kiss to the wet head of Sam’s cock and grabbed the back of his thighs, hauling them up so he could see where he was going.

“Dean, what?” Sam whined but before he could finish his thought Dean was pressing his face between Sam’s cheeks, licking all around his little hole.

“FUCK!” Sam screamed again and Dean laughed even as he flicked his tongue around Sam’s rim, getting the muscle to soften and let him inside. He ate Sam’s ass like he was starving for it, and maybe he was. Dean could feel his own cock drooling, dripping down his thigh as he eased Sam open with his tongue.

“Gonna gonna gonna,” Sam whined out again and Dean moaned, finally breaching Sam’s entrance and getting his tongue inside just in time for Sam to come all over himself, cock untouched. He felt Sam’s hole pulse around him as he tried to stay still, not overwhelm Sam but he couldn’t help but think about how it would feel when his cock was in there.

“C’mere.” Sam waved in post orgasmic lethargy and Dean reluctantly left the feast of Sam’s ass.

“Kiss me.” Sam asked, his eyes blinking sleepily up at Dean.

“Wanna taste yourself, Sammy?” Dean asked with a grin, unable to stop licking his lips to get more of the taste.

“Wanna taste me on you, yeah.” 

Dean was never one to deny himself or Sam anything so he leaned down on one arm and kissed Sam, Sam immediately licking into his mouth to deepen it. The traded long, sucking kisses for a few minutes until Dean’s cock could no longer be ignored. He reached down, intending to jerk off onto the mess cooling on Sam’s belly when Sam’s hand shot out to stop him.

“Fuck me?” The words stopped Dean in his tracks. He looked down at Sam, who’s eyes were clear but dilated.

“My little bottom boy wants more?” Dean husked, reaching down to tug at his balls and keep himself from coming.

“Mmm. Come inside me? Will you… bare?” 

Dean yelped as he tugged a little harder than originally intended due to the shock and arousal in Sam’s words.

“I’ve never… bare.” Dean offered back, not unwilling, just explaining. Sam grinned up at him, his eyes laughing. “Then you get to have a first with me too.”

Aching with the thought of moving away for even a second, Dean rolled off Sam and off the bed, in search of his duffle and the lube he’d stashed back in it after the previous night. As he rummaged through his bag, he couldn’t help but glance up at the bed and the sex-kitten that was laying upon it.

Dean nearly forgot what he was doing when he saw that Sammy had one thigh thrown over his arm and his fingers prodding at his hole. Sam’s dick was perked back up, nearly fully hard again as he ran his delicate fingertips over his little entrance. When he noticed that Dean was looking he flashed a crooked grin and pressed one fingertip in dry.

“Lube, big brother,” Sam moaned and Dean redoubled his efforts to find it. HIs fingers finally grabbed it and he lifted it aloft like the buried treasure it was before he threw himself back onto the bed.

He licked his way inside Sam’s mouth as he blindly squirted some lube on his fingers and brought them between Sam’s legs.

“You done this part before?” He asked between kisses as his lubed up finger slipped inside Sam’s lax body. Sam arched up against him again and groaned out a _yes_ as Dean fucked his finger in and out.

“How many fingers?” Dean asked, dipping down to nibble at Sam’s prominent collarbone and peer down the length of his body to see their hands. He couldn’t see much, Sam’s cock and tight balls in the way, but he could feel the way Sam edged his finger in alongside Dean’s to help stretch.

“Four.” Sam panted and Dean groaned at the thought even as he bit down on Sam’s nipple, conveniently in front of his mouth.

“Gonna watch someday. Watch you fuck yourself open on your fingers. But not today.” Dean wiggled his way down the bed until he was situated between Sam’s spread legs, and could watch his two fingers and Sam’s one pump in and out of his hole.

“Now, now, I’m ready now. No more please Dean,” Sam whined, his head tossing back and forth on the pillow, making his hair stick up all over the place. Silently, Dean agreed, pulling his fingers out and gritted his teeth so he could stroke some lube onto himself.

Dean would like to tell himself that he went at it like a porn star; that he brought Sam to the edge and over again before he came but once he was finally balls deep, both of their hips making churning motions, it was all too much. Too much buildup, too much sensation.

He grabbed Sam’s hips and fucked as hard as he could, pulling almost all the way out and plunging back in, snapping his hips back and forth.

Sam curled and uncurled his hands, bringing them up and trailing long red lines down Dean’s forearms as he fell back and came again. Dean managed to press himself inside one more time, his hips against Sam’s ass as he unloaded into his brother, both of them frozen as orgasm ripped through them.

Dean rocked his hips as he finished and the extra heat and wetness around his cock made him flush. He could feel his come inside Sam. He pulled out and watched as come and lube followed, trailing down Sam’s crack. He ducked down to lick at it gently, stopping when Sam flinched away with a mumbled ‘too much’

On shaky legs Dean got up and crossed to the bathroom, grabbing a wet washcloth and boxers and clean shirts for both of them. He helped Sam clean himself up and get bundled back into clothes with a sigh.

“Shame to cover all that skin,” he sighed as he lay back down and pulled the covers up.

“Then why did you?” Sam asked, his eyes already closed in sleep.

“Not sure,” Dean murmured into Sam’s hair as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

**************************************

The next morning, Sam woke up in Dean’s warm embrace and felt more at peace than he’d felt in a long time. He was safe, and he didn’t have to move, or rush to the bathroom, or fumble with his words to diffuse any tension in the air, real or imagined. He hurt, from the hunt and more, but he knew that all was right with his world. As he opened his eyes enough to look up at Dean’s beautiful face he knew it was right where he was supposed to be.


End file.
